Stuck in a Weird World
by SuzumiyaStar
Summary: Ed and Winry are stuck in the world of Pokemon. While they wait for their friends to figure a way to get them out, they follow Ash and Misty around Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

I'm feeling lucky tonight! Two stories in two hours! I feel like I should do another before I completely fall out. Since I am enjoying a few animes right now, I thought I should write about a 's a crossover between FMA and Pokemon...sometime is my life, I'll write a fic about DBZ. Anyway, this'll start with Elric. Oh, and the pairings are Poke and EdxWinry. I don't feel like sticking Al in there...I'll write another story with Al in it maybe...

I don't own FMA or Pokemon...sadly...T.T

* * *

He didn't know where he was. Neither he, nor his friends. In this place, their alchemy didn't work. All he knew was that he was in a different world, a world with animals that had powers. He didn't understand any of this. His mind tried to grasp what happened, but he still can't figure it out. However they got here, Al didn't follow. Al was no where in sight. "Edward Elric!" Winry smacked Ed in the head with a wrench.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how we got here."

"Did anyone else fall or whatever with us?"

"No." Ed nodded. "I'm guessing Al, Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Lieutenant Ross are going to find a way to bring us back," Winry continued. Ed nodded. While the two looked around, trying to understand where they were, someone shouted out to them,"Hey!" They all turned around and saw a raven haired boy with a hat and a yellow rat on his shoulder running towards them.

"Who's he?" Ed asked Winry. She smacked him again and said,"You think I know?" The boy ran up and asked,"Do you guys need help?"

"Who are you?" Winry asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet-"

"Don't run off like that!" a red head appeared, hitting Ash in the head with a mallet. Winry raised an eyebrow and made a crooked smile.

"Sorry, I wanted to help them. They looked lost," Ash rubbed his head and faced the four. "So are you lost?"

"...Kinda," Ed said. "We don't know where we are."

"Well, you are on your way to Hearthome City!"

"Hearthome? What is that?" Ed asked.

"A city! It's holding a Pokemon Contest!"

"What's a Pokemon?" Winry asked.

"...You don't know what a Pokemon is? Aren't you on your journey?"

"What journey?" Ed asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Pokemon are little creatures you battle with and become friends with. This is a Pokemon, Pikachu," Ash held up the yellow rat.

"A Pikachu?" Ed reached for it, but earned a shock from it. He fell over and Winry frowned.

"Let me get this straight," she said,"so we're in a world full of Pikachus and you fight them?"

"No. The world is full of hundreds of Pokemon and you battle with them," the red head spoke for Ash. "That's what I said Misty!" he shouted. "Well they obviously didn't understand!"

"So you use these...Pokemon...and battle other people?" Winry asked.

Misty nodded,"With the Pokemon, yes."

"Do you need Pokemon to get out of here?" Ed asked.

"Get out of here?" Ash asked.

"We don't belong here. We came from somewhere else," Winry said.

"Where? Kanto? Johto?" Ash started naming places Ed and Winry couldn't even pronounce.

"No...she means we don't belong _here_in this Pokemon world...as you call it," Ed interrupted. Ash made a perfect "o" shape and shut up. "We don't know how to get back," Winry said,"but our friends are trying to figure a way out."

"Really, where are they?" Misty asked.

"...They're in...our...world..." Winry answered.

"Well...do you want to travel with us until they can figure it out?" asked Ash. Winry nodded and Ed shrugged.

"What are your names? I'm Misty and that's Ash," Misty pointed to herself and Ash.

"I'm Ed and that's Winry," Ed pointed to himself and Winry as he said their names.

"Okay, good, we can go to Hearthome now!" Misty smiled.

"I'll catch you some Pokemon so you don't feel left out," Ash offered.

"No, that's okay, we'll be fine," Winry insisted.

"One. That okay?" he asked, he obviously wanted to catch one for them.

"Fine, _one_," Ed spoke for Winry. Ash nodded and began down the dirt path, when no one followed, he looked back,"Anyone coming?" Misty sighed and followed, Winry and Ed looked at each other, then followed them.

* * *

Okay...I started at three AM and ended and 11 AM...I fell asleep...anyway, I know it's stupid and short, but still. It's the best I could do. It'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I've repeated it twice already and I'll do it again. I'm updating all stories on my birthday! Every last one, even the ones on this other site. I own nothing, enjoy. Oh, it might be a little short...scratch that...it _will _be short.

* * *

Ash caught a Marill for Winry and a Magnimite for Ed. The four were almost to Hearthome and Misty started explaining. "So you are in a world where people and creatures called Pokemon co-exist. People treat the Pokemon like friends and we use them to battle others. The idiot ahead is trying to be the master, by beating all the gyms and winning the league, you can become a master." Ed and Winry nodded slowly.

"Got it?" Misty asked. The nodded again.

"Great! We're here!" Ash called. "First stop! The gym!" He ran off to the huge building.

"Is he always like this?" Winry asked Misty.

"Yeah..." she nodded.

"Ed is too...sometimes..."

"Am not," said boy frowned.

"Be quiet," Winry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you get to see a battle!" Misty smiled. "I'll explain that while we watch Ash lose."

"Will not!"

"Be quiet," Misty called back.

"Deja vu," Ed muttered. The four entered the huge building. Soon, Ash was in the middle of a heated battle with Fantina. "Do you have to go in a certain order?" Ed asked.

"No, not really. Let me explain. See Ash?" Misty pointed to the boy. Ed and Winry nodded. "He's the challenger. The woman in the leader. Ash has to beat her to gain a badge and go on to the next city. Each gym focuses on a type."

"Type?"

"Yeah. There are seventeen different types. Water, Ghost, Ice, Dark, Electricity, Fire, Grass, Psychic, Rock, Ground, Normal, Steel, Fighting, Dragon, Flying, Bug, and Poison. Fantina is a Ghost and Dark type. I'm water. Ash is using Pikachu, an electric type." Winry and Ed nodded again. "Each Pokemon have moves. An example is Ash, he commanded Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. You can also tell them to dodge."

"So it's almost like a fight?" Ed asked. Misty nodded.

"Certain types have weaknesses, like fire is weak to water. In this battle, there isn't really a weakness thing."

"How do you know all this?" Winry asked. Misty smiled,"I'm a leader."

"So you're like that lady?" Ed asked.

"Kinda, I'm a water type trainer.I want to become a water type master."

"So you have to master water types?" Winry asked. Misty nodded. "What else is there for us to learn?"

"Well, there aren't _only_ trainers. There are breeders and coordinators. Since I know more about breeders, I'll start there. Breeders take care of Pokemon. They make sure they're healthy. Coordinators enter contests, showing off their Pokemon's beauty. There are three rounds...I'll ask to see the next one."

"What else do we have to learn about these monsters?" Ed asked, watching Fantina's Pokemon faint.

"Well, when they run out of energy, they faint, as seen there. And they evolve. When they evolve, they get bigger and stronger. See the Pokemon Fantina tossed out? It's the evolved form of the Pokemon Misdreavous."

"I think we got it now," Winry nodded. "Awesome!" Misty smiled. "And Ash just lost."

Ed and Winry watched Ash walk up to them. "...Wanna watch me train?" he asked.

* * *

Told you it'd be short. It's a filler, there. I have to go finish some others, ta-ta!


End file.
